Decoded
by DanuEriu-Arianrhod
Summary: Sam eyed Derek wearily. "That's not a good idea." "Why?" Tony asked annoyed. Derek scuffed and leaned back on the bed, "Male code, bro. She's my-" "Ex-girlfriend." Sam quickly interrupted. …College life is about to get more interesting, to say the least. Rating may go up, Dasey.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Life with Derek

**IMPORTANT: **This takes place one year after Vacation with Derek. BIG NOTE, **Nora NEVER got pregnant**, therefore there are still only five kids; just Derek, Casey, Edwin, Lizzie and Marti. ALSO **notice how Derek and Casey are only a few months apart in age during the show DESPITE the fact that Derek supposedly got held back one grade? Yeah, well that's not fixed, he is officially a year older then her**. And if I'm mistaken and he IS a year older than her, ignore this lol.

**Title: **Decoded

**Summary: **Sam eyed Derek wearily. "That's not a good idea." "Why?" Tony asked annoyed. Derek scuffed and leaned back on the bed, "Male code, bro. She's my-" "Ex-girlfriend." Sam quickly interrupted. …College life is about to get more interesting, to say the least.

**Chapter One**

* * *

Derek grabbed his fourth beer and idly listened to the thumping of music as the loud beats blared form the surround sound in his Fraternity house at Queens, Phi Kappa Sigma. Already a Sophomore, he enjoyed the pranks of his peers and seniors as they hazed the freshmen, or otherwise more affectionately known as freshmeat.

It was already two weeks into the new school year and they had decided to invite the entire Alpha Delta Pi Sorority so that the Pledges could serve them, wearing nothing but diapers with hilarious small cupid wings attached to their backs while serving alcohol instead of arrows.

As he took another gulp of his beer he smirked as he picked up the conversation about the newest Sorority Pledges, who were here to serve them in return in incredibly short, and incredibly sexy French Maid uniforms. Apparently there was hot talk about one new Pledge sister in particular.

"Dude…" Sam gapped at his side as one of the pledges walked by. Derek could only nod in agreement and let out a low whistle. The pledge smirked and sashayed her hips as she strode by, eating up the attention.

He was glad Sam had came to Queens. He was the only one from their school to attend the same college, minus of course, Casey.

When she had gotten accepted he was sure she would be attending with them, but surprisingly, she had done something so unCasey-like. She had taken the year off, and moved to New York when she had been scouted at her Grandmother's lodge.

He scowled and finished his beer, annoyed at the thought that his keener decided to stop being the grade-grubber and actually did something spontaneous, like accept the deal of lifetime. To top it all off, she had even left with a new love-interest. Jesse. He remembered watching them kiss while he had been with Roxy and immediately ditched his date to tear her away from Jesse to dance with him. The reason for that was, of course, because only he should get to live out the cliché summer fling, who told her she could have one of her own anyway? This wasn't a Dirty Dancing movie parody, he was just making sure it stayed PG… for the kids. …Of course.

When they had finally gotten home she had immediately started packing. He didn't know why, but he didn't want her to go, and they got into a huge fight before she had left. He hadn't heard from her the entire time. Last he heard about her had been from the family and she was still with Jesse and was even considering forgoing school for another year. It had to be the longest relationship she ever held, and he didn't care. Really. He didn't. The year had been quiet, peaceful. Boring.

Another ADP walked by and gave him a wink and he smirked. Okay, maybe not _that_ boring,

"WOOO!"

Both Derek and Sam stepped back as Jack stepped up to them, his cup swaying carelessly as he laughed, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"Yo, you guys see the new ADP pledge, that freshmen's got the body of a goddess!" He took a huge gulp of his drink. "Face isn't so bad either." He wagged his brows.

Sam laughed, "Yeah? Where's she at?"

Jack turned sharply to point her out but before Derek could turn to look as well, Jack splashed a bit of his drink on his shirt and he scowled looking down, not paying attention to the sharp intake of breath Sam took.

"Dude, is that your step-sister?"

Derek's eyes shot up instantly forgetting his shirt and followed their gaze, directly to Casey, and his breath hitched, he gave a panicked look to Sam briefly before turning to Jack.

Jack looked confused, "That's not Lizzie…"

Derek frowned, "Yeah, _dude_, that's not Lizzie." He spat with a sharp look at his best friend.

Sam rolled his eyes.

Since they started college, as far as anyone was concerned, Derek only had one step-sister. He had never mentioned Casey, and in fact, no one even knew she existed and looking at Casey in that, _that_… whatever the _hell _she was _wearing_, his intended to keep it that way.

She apparently had gotten her dancers body back, before the vacation she had quit dancing and working out and studied all the time and ended up gaining a few pounds. He remembered the part where his snide remark about her weight had come in during their last fight. He scowled as he eyed her up and down.

She had nearly the same body she had had during their senior year. She was incredibly slim, but the extra weight she had packed on had apparently stayed in just the right places. He finished the rest of his drink in one last swing as she twirled around and her hair followed the movement. Looks like it had all grown back to it's original length, and had even more blond highlights than it had held before, the underside was her normal rich chocolate color.

As Jack left, Sam turned on Derek. "Dude you gotta let it go, the fight was like what? A year ago. You can't ignore her forever."

Derek grabbed a drink from a passing pledge's tray and winked before rolling his eyes at Sam. "Yes. I can." He opened the beer and took a swing. "Besides, she's the one ignoring _me_. Last I heard she wasn't even coming this year. I'm just as surprised as you."

Sam rolled his eyes again, "Well whatever. I'm going to go say hi."

Derek's panic was barely contained before he cursed and followed after him his eyes on Casey. The sleeveless black dress clinging to her curves before flowing out around her hips, the lacy underside just barely able to cover her ass as she walked with her tray of serving beverages in hand.

"Casey!" Sam called out and she turned with a wide smile. When her eyes landed on Derek she frowned for a brief second before a very Derek-like smirk flitted across her lips that took the guys both by surprise.

"Sam, it's so good to see _you_! I forgot you got accepted here." She said with a giant grin replacing the smirk as she sat the tray on the table an gave him a large hug.

He laughed and his eyes dilated slightly as he took her image in up close. He had never seen her dress this way before. "You're an Alpha Delta Pi Pledge?" He asked with a small smirk.

She smirked right back and did a little twirl in her three inch stiletto heels with a small pop of her hip. "Did the mini-skirt give it away?" She asked flirtatiously before her voice lowered and she spoke in a sultry French accent. "Or did you mistake me for a real maid?"

Sam and Derek's eyebrows both rose at her tone.

Derek quickly regained his composure and sneered with a snide smirk, "Who wouldn't?"

She gave him a brief glare before turning to reach for her tray. She was under strict orders as a pledge to tolerate all the frat boys and to be nothing but nice. Bending to pick it up, she made sure to turn her back to them as she kept her legs straight as she reached down, watching them out of the corner of her eyes at exactly where their eyes traveled to before turning back and offering the tray which held the drinks. Giving Derek a sickeningly sweet smile she held it out to him, "May I offer you a beer, _Master_."

Derek frowned. He forgot that the pledges had to call them Master. Grabbing the beer, he smirked. Oh the fun. "After that little show, beer is all you're going to serve?" He asked darkly, "Oh wait, that's right, you're prude. My mistake." His eyes were intent on hers and smirked as she flushed but faltered when that damn smirk once again braced her own features.

She moved to walk past them, putting one hand on Sam as he went to speak while Derek remained still head tilted back sipping his newest beer as she moved past him.

"It's been over a year since we last talked, a lot's changed, and that's just one of those changes." She whispered into Derek's ear as she passed.

Derek had been in the middle of gulping his beer as she spoke and as she walked away with her last sentence he spit out the beer and turned to look at her shocked.

"Dude! What the hell?" Sam frowned, looking down at his shirt which had gotten slightly sprayed as Derek had turned his head like the exorcist.

Derek watched as her hips swayed as she walked, and frowned. "Hold that thought." He called behind him to Sam as he followed Casey, taking her by the shoulders and guiding her away from his frat brothers which were currently ogling her and leading her to a quiet area by the staircase.

"What the hell was that?" Derek spat, eyes dark.

Casey smiled at him coolly, unfazed. "What was what?" She asked in a sickeningly sweet innocent way.

He put his hand on the wall beside her and leaned down to her face, glad he had grown the few inches he had for the added intimidation factor as he leaned over her. "_You know what_. What's gotten into you."

Casey held her now empty tray to her chest and looked around to make sure her senior Sorority sisters weren't around since part of the haze was that her tray was to never be caught empty or she'd get a penalty. Looking up at Derek she gave him a glare. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Derek barked out a short laugh and leaned closer to her, his eyes dark. "Oh really? Since when do you wear…" His eyes trailed her body slowly as he paused before slowly dragging his eyes back up her body to her eyes, "Maid costumes and act like _that_."

"In case you didn't notice, although not surprisingly considering how slow you are, this is apart of the haze and since I'm a pledge…" She trailed off with a smirk.

"Say's the freshmeat," Derek growled and smirked right back, "Don't forget, I'm a sophomore, your upper classman."

Casey gave a sharp gasp of mock surprise and pat her hand on his chest in a condescending congratulatory way. His eyes darkened further and quickly shot a gaze down to his chest where she kept her hand before looking back up at her as she spoke. "I bet you're _so_ proud too, right? Finally a grade above someone whose younger than you." She gave mock sympathetic sigh, "Oh wait, that's right, you're still older than most of your peers. Well, at least you got one up on me."

Derek growled and took a step closer to her, their toes touching now as he leaned in closer. "You're one to talk, you took a year off remember? You're walking in dangerous territory princess. I'd advise you to stop pissing me off. Cut the act."

She smirked at him again and his eyes narrowed. "What act?"

"Aren't you a bit prudish to come off as the mean Sorority sister, _sister_?" Derek ground out, remembering her words from earlier. "Or wait, did the virginal princess finally get laid. I see Jesse getting you into the sack didn't rid you of your bitchiness but the new backbone's a nice touch. Were you trying to give the whole room a view of it since you're so _proud_ of it? Guess you're not just the mean Sorority sister, huh, how about _slutty_ Sorority sister?"

Casey's smirk quickly fled from her face and a flash of hurt crossed her features before her face went blank and Derek's eyes lost a bit of their heat as his brows cinched together briefly. Even he knew that was pretty low.

"PLEDGE!" They both turned to the right to see the President of Alpha Delta Pi glaring at Casey. Derek remembered her from another party and smirked. Cindy. "No drinks on your tray? Penalty. You know the rules. We'll be waiting in the living room." She cast an identical smirk at Derek and Casey frowned at the looks on their faces as they regarded each other. She walked away with a flip of her shoulder length bleach blond hair and walked away.

Derek turned to look at Casey again when she suddenly leaned up to his ear and her hot breath made him freeze. "What makes you so sure it was Jesse?"

She ducked under his arm and made a move to walk away when he went to grab her arm and pull her back, suddenly furious and no idea why when a group headed to the living room separated him from her allowing her escape. He cursed as he tried to make his way through the crowd.

When he got to the front of the crowd he ended up by Sam as a few of the pledges from the fraternity and sorority stood before everyone.

Seeing Casey in the lineup he realized what was happening.

Cindy and Tony, the Phi Kappa Sigma President, looked around the room and smirked at each other before looking at the guilty faced pledges. "You know the rules of the haze. The point of tonight's hazing was to serve your superiors all night long, so those of you who were spotted with empty trays will have to pay the penalty or be forced to resign from Pledging."

A few hoots and hollers went around the room at the news. Everyone loved it when a pledge failed to please, it meant seeing an entertaining show of embarrassment for the pledges.

Tony started to speak. "Since our pledges failed to serve, you'll have to make it up to your Mistress, President of the Alpha Delta Pi, Cindy Crooner."

The three pledge failures eyes perked up at the news.

Cindy smirked. "Same to our little Maids. Make it up to your Master. Tony Morrelli."

"Okay Cupid cuties, line up in front of me to receive your punishment." They immediately did as she told.

Tony ordered the two Maid's, Casey and some other girl in front of her Derek barely recognized as Jane from earlier in the night and he felt his stomach drop. For some reason, he didn't like what was happening, and he didn't even know what was happening.

"Get on your hands and knees." Cindy crooned.

They fell to the floor.

"And one by one. Crawl to me." Tony ordered with a smirk.

Sam blew out a breath he had been holding and nudged Derek. Derek looked to his left where he saw some of his Frat buddies eyeing the spectacle of the circle they formed around the show and realized what they were looking at.

On their hands and knees the maid costume's already incredibly short skirt was short enough to give them an extra show.

A few began to whistle and he made a move to stop everything when Sam put a hand on his shoulder and held him back. "Dude if you stop them Casey won't get into the Sorority, and she'll never talk to you again. Besides she chose this."

"She hasn't talked to me for a year, and I should care _now_ why?" Derek spat ready to shove him off.

Sam gave him an annoyed exasperated look, "We're only Sophomores, we can get kicked out, and it sure as hell didn't look like you guys weren't on talking terms ten minutes ago."

Derek blanched and ignored the questioning implication of Sam's last statement and chose to raise a brow instead. "What do you mean we?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "If you start a fight, I'd have to step in and get your back. Best buds right?"

Derek grinned, his dark look from earlier almost gone, "Right."

"So don't fuck it up for me."

Derek looked surprised for a second before nodding. He turned to look at the show again, biting the inside of his cheek as he watched the first pledges make it to their _masters_ feet.

"Kiss my feet." The two Presidents ordered simultaneously.

Derek ignored his Frat's pledges as he eyed Jane kiss Tony's shoes, and frowned as the presidents ordered them to kiss their way up their masters until they were told to go back to their respective dorms as they were no longer allowed to stay at the party for their disobedience. Derek scuffed.

Tony stopped Jane at his stomach, the poor girl was ridiculously red in the face and slightly shaking. As she was ordered back to her dorm room, Derek went frigid as he realized it was Casey's turn.

She bent low and kissed his feet already on her hands and knees and Derek's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched as he heard the whistles from the sideline returning.

She rose to her knees as she slowly kissed her way up his jean's pant leg, stopping for a second as she came face to face with his belt buckle, where Jane had been ordered to kiss and was told to stop when she started having her freak out.

Sam took an intake of breath as they watched Casey's face. She looked completely calm, they had expected her to be the same mess as Jane or worse but instead, to their surprise, and Derek's annoyance, that smirk came back and she looked up and Tony's equally smirking face as she kissed his belt buckle and kept eye contact as she did it.

Tony's smirk only widened, and instead of ordering her to stop as he did Jane he has her continue. "Kiss my stomach."

She did. Derek's knuckles turned white.

"Kiss my shoulder." She was finally on her feet now, at last, as she kissed his shoulder.

"Kiss my neck." She did and looked into his face, her eyes cautious now as she realized he probably didn't intend to stop, as Cindy had done with one of the pledges, he intended to make her kiss him on the lips.

"Kiss me." She looked left and then to the right and spotted Derek and Sam eyeing her intently with baited breath's. Sam looked slightly concerned and Derek looked _pissed_ as he glared at her, as if to tell her to stop. She frowned and turned back to Tony, planting one squarely on his lips.

The rules were simple, the Master's and Mistresses were allowed to look, but not touch. Cindy hadn't touched the frat pledges as they kissed her, but Tony decided to break the rules as the last frat pledge was ordered to his room and Tony put his arms around Casey's tiny waist and bent over her, kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

Catcalls and whistles flew around the room at their daring Frat president before Derek moved to step forward as he noticed Casey's hands on Tony's shoulders trying to push him away when Cindy suddenly pulled them apart and glared at Tony.

"Shame shame. You broke the rules." Cindy called, as if to make a show for everyone. "On your knees."

Derek let out a breath of air, glad it was over and Casey was going to get sent to her dorm and smirked at Tony's predicament.

Tony smirked. "Oh, do I get punished now?"

Cindy smirked back and put her arm around Casey. "For breaking the no touch rule? Definitely." She gave a slightly annoyed look at Casey, before sighing. "Since you betrayed your servants privacy, she gets to stay."

Derek scowled and he distantly felt Sam pat his shoulder.

Tony shrugged and Cindy glared. "Kiss my feet and don't stop until I say so."

The crowed oohed and awwed. Derek had to admit, the girl had balls.

Tony kissed her feet for what was probably 10 minutes before an annoyed expression started to grace his face, and as he was about to get up, Cindy told him to stop and he was done before he could regain his own dignity.

After that the party started to die down and Derek went on a mission to find where Cindy had dragged Casey to but it appeared that they had already went back to the Sorority house before he could corner Casey again.

He groaned and grabbed his 10th beer of the night and swung the beverage down before Sam laughed at him. "Dude, what's the deal?" as they headed to their room upstairs.

Derek didn't even look at him as he flopped down on his bed. Voice muffled by his comforter his face was planted on he responded. "No dice, no deal."

"I meant about Casey."

Derek didn't lift his head up but he turned his head to the side. He was about to talk when they heard Tony at their door.

"What about Casey?" He smirked at them and Derek sat up on his bed, annoyed. "That hot new Fresh?" His eyes looked far off, "She sure is something, eh? I think I might try for her next."

Sam eyed Derek wearily. "That's not a good idea."

"Why?" Tony asked annoyed.

Derek scuffed and leaned back on the bed, "Male code, bro. She's my-"

"Ex-girlfriend." Sam quickly interrupted and Derek sent him a surprised look that quickly turned to annoyed as he seemed to ask what the hell Sam thought he was doing with his expression.

Tony looked at Derek surprised. "You know her?"

Sam replied before Derek could and it was beginning to annoy both Derek and Tony. "Yeah, we went to high school with her for four years. They were pretty serious too. Derek's still got a thing for her so..."

"Sam." Derek spit out darkly.

Tony chuckled and raised his hands. "Nah dude it's cool, I get it. I remember when I laid down the law with you last year about Sheena. I'll back off…" He trailed but gave Derek a leveled smirk. "But if you decide you want Sheena again, go for it but remember I get to _nail _Casey if you do."

Derek glared at the way he wagged his brows and his tone when he said _nail_.

Tony chuckled before closing the door and walking off.

After they heard his footsteps disappear up to the third floor Derek turned on Sam, "Dude what the _fuck_?"

Sam sighed and laid down, lifting up on one elbow he gave Derek a tired look, "Dude he wouldn't have gave a shit that she's your step-sister and you know it. At least this way he'll back off…" Sam trailed off lightly. "For a little while at least."

Derek threw a pillow at him as he laid down and closed his eyes. "Okay number 1, she IS my step sister so… ew. And number 2, why should I care whether or not he wants to nail her." He glared darkly as his conversation with Casey flashed through his mind. "Besides, it's not like she's a virgin anymore, and she seemed pretty damn okay kissing her way up his body." Derek shuddered in disgust and rolled over, closing his eyes, annoyed when he felt the pillow he threw at Sam hit him in the face.

"Oh please, for someone who doesn't care you sure seem too… and how'd you know she's not a virgin anymore?" Sam asked curiously. His eyes lit up, "Is this why you guys were talking all covert by the stairs earlier?"

Derek glared at him. "I don't care, she's just my stupid sister and yeah, she basically just came out and said it too me."

Sam smirked, "Funny, that's not a topic me and my sisters ever talk about. Kinda awkward really, but then again, you guys never acted like brother and sister before."

Derek frowned, "What's that supposed to even mean?"

"Dude, ever since she moved into your house there's been this annoying sexual tension thing that everyone could see right through." he paused for effect, "Well, except you and Casey anyway."

Derek flopped down and rolled his eyes. He wasn't that dense, he had felt it from the moment she had walked into his life despite how much he tried to ignore it. "Whatever."

Sam smirked and laid down as well, "Hey, it's not like anyone beside me knows about your situation. As far as anyone concerned on Campus everyone thinks you only have one step-sister, and as far as Casey's concerned, she'd like to keep it that way."

Derek tried to sound uncaring, "Oh? And she told you this herself did she?"

"Yeah, I told her about it and she had no problem with it." Sam started, "Hey maybe she won't even mind pretending to be your ex, especially since she has no problem telling you all about her sex life and getting all cozy with you tonight."

Derek growled, "We weren't cozy." He frowned, "Just, shut up. Sleepy time, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say buddy."

Derek threw the pillow at him again and Sam laughed.

* * *

**So what did you think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Life with Derek

**Title: Decoded**

**Summary: **Sam eyed Derek wearily. "That's not a good idea." "Why?" Tony asked annoyed. Derek scuffed and leaned back on the bed, "Male code, bro. She's my-" "Ex-girlfriend." Sam quickly interrupted. …College life is about to get more interesting, to say the least.

**Notes**: This chapter takes place before the party and is Casey's point of view, hopefully this clears a little bit about how much she's changed, and why.

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"It's not fair Em!" Casey frowned tugging her luggage behind her best friend.

Emily shrugged as she opened the door to Casey's new room. "No, what's not fair is the fact that you went all the way to New York to live the dream with the hottest guy you've been with since Max and became famous!" Emily dropped her luggage and turned a raised brow to her friend.

Casey rolled her eyes and dropped the bag in her hands. "I am not famous, so I stared in a few Broadway shows, it's not like I was in a Hollywood movie."

"You were the lead in one show." Emily half-scowled, half-grinned and settled for bewildered.

"Oh come on, I was in a damn Disney show!" Casey exclaimed widely as she flung her arms.

Emily squealed and knocked Casey down in a bear hug, both girls falling on Casey's new bed. "You were Belle in Beauty and the Best for like the past six months!" Emily stopped laughing and put a finger to her chin , grinning mischievously, "Kinda like your life if you think about it."

Casey stopped laughing and looked confused, "huh?"

It was Emily's turn to roll her eyes. "You're the Beauty Belle in the show, and Derek's the beast."

Casey looked slightly disgusted. "Except Belle falls in love with the Beast and he turns into Prince Charming. Really, Em? Ew."

"Oh come ON!" Emily exclaimed exasperated. "Even you can't deny that despite his monster tendencies," Emily paused for a second and scowled, "I mean really. I can't believe he called you fat!" Seeing Casey's face Emily immediately pinched her. "Shut up, you're tiny I hate you."

Casey rolled her eyes and smiled. During their Senior year, towards the end before Prom, Emily had gotten into a brief relationship that only lasted until a week after they graduated. Emily had broken up with Derek when she found out she was pregnant, with none other than Sheldon's baby. Emily had never had sex with Derek, so she knew it was Sheldon's since Sheldon had, as Emily had confided in her, took her virginity.

Immediately Sheldon had come back to Toronto and married Emily. Since then the baby had been born, and to her luck, in New York when Emily had visited Casey for her opening night as Belle.

And Rebecca Shlepper was born and Casey got to hold her-

"Casey!" Emily snapped her fingers in front of her eyes.

"Hm?" Casey asked pulling her lips over her teeth as she gave a slight close mouthed smile, obviously having zoned out for a moment. "Yeah?"

"I said even you have to admit Monster Derek is monstrously hot!"

Casey chocked on air for a moment and gasped in disgust, "Ew EM! No, he's as ugly on the outside as he is on the inside!" Casey shuddered slightly repulsed, "And will you quit telling me that? I'm just glad you stopped praising his… k..k..k-"

"Kissing?" Emily supplied with a lopsided smile.

"Kissing." Casey spat out like the word had burnt her. "I'd be hell if you guys had slept together." She made a slight gag motion at the thought.

Emily laughed and looked off dreamy for a second. "Yeah, if I had found out I was pregnant with Rebecca after doing that with Derek, I dunno if I'd've married Sheldon."

"Okay that's it!" Casey flung a pillow at Emily's face. "Ew, and can we not talk about sex and my annoying step-brother in the same discussion, let alone sentence."

Emily shrugged, "Hey, you're the one who brought it up."

Casey rolled her eyes and started unpacking.

Emily suddenly grinned like a light bulb had just gone off in her head. "Tell me about it."

Casey gave her a weird look, "About what?"

"You're first time, you said you would." Emily stated stubbornly as she crossed her arms. "When did it happen?"

Casey frowned but a blush stained her cheeks. "Graduation."

Emily's eyes widened, "But Jesse!"

Casey shook her head and looked away. "It wasn't Jesse…"

Emily frowned, "then who?"

"Truman."

Emily's eyes narrowed, he was such a bastard. "But I thought you stayed home, you didn't want to come to the Graduation party Derek was holding at Smelly Nelly's…"

Casey shrugged and gripped her elbow, "I ended up telling my family I was going to bed and I snuck out…"

Emily crossed her arms again. "It was Graduation, you didn't have to sneak out."

"I had to in what I was wearing…" Casey trailed off with a blush.

Emily's eyes widened and she leaned forward, "Details, all the details right now."

Casey rolled her eyes as she decided to tell Emily about that night…

"_You comin, _sis_?" Derek asked with a smirk grabbing his leather jacket and putting an arm around Emily. _

_Casey looked away and yawned. "Nah, I think I'm just going to head to bed, I have a lot of planning to do."_

_Emily shook her head and gave her an odd look. "It's a once and a lifetime party, you sure you wanna stay home?"_

_Casey nodded, "yeah."_

_After Casey said goodnight to everyone, she headed upstairs and took a long therapeutic shower and closed the door to her room. _

_Going to the back of her closet, she pulled out a few bags and began to take out it's contents._

_A silky pair of lacy red undergarments. A red thong and a very low cut strapless matching bra. After putting them on she pulled out a tight sparkling black tube dress and shimmied into it. It rested tight on her chest, causing a small amount of cleavage to be seen at the top and snugged her curves tightly, ending high on her thighs._

_Opening a box she pulled out the three inch black stiletto strappy heels and tied them around her ankles and stood to admire herself in the mirror._

_Smokey eyes lined in mascara and liner and deep red lips, her hair bone straight and down loose around her shoulders and back._

_Doing a twirl she grinned, not to bad, she had to admit; she looked _hot_._

_She hadn't quite forgiven Truman yet. Since the Prom they'd been back on. She'd been thinking a lot about college and a lot about herself. She knew she didn't want to date Truman once she leaves for college, but she decided she didn't want to go to college a virgin either._

_For her entire life, she'd been the keener, grade-grubber and over-achiever that gave her the honor role, an active member of varying clubs and award winning extracurricular actives perfectionist she was. She always prided herself on manners, and on being a lady, and polite. An active and helpful role model to society with several charities and volunteer work under her belt. _

_Now that she was an adult, no longer a high school student but an adult, she wanted to let loose a little. She had earned it. While everyone else carelessly had the time of their life being irresponsible and partying and slacking off young, she'd be able to slack off and party like an uncaring college student, and being as she had prepared her whole life to have a well planned and wonderful future, she also had to plan in her life to go a little wild._

_College was the place her mother and father talked about their wild days. Everyone seems to have crazy stories about college, and she wanted to sit with her kids one day and share some too._

_Being that she's 18 now, she blew a kiss at the mirror she grabbed her coat and opened the window and climbed out._

_Once her feet were on the ground after her shimmy down the side paneling of the house she giggled. She could have used the door, everyone was asleep, but this was her life now. Now it was time for her to live dangerously, and seeing all the teenage movies and even seen Derek do it, she wanted to do it too._

_Pulling on her knee length black trench coat she tied it tight to her waist to hide what she was wearing as she waited on Truman._

_The car ride was fairly quiet with the radio playing loud beats as they pulled up to Truman's house._

"_You're parents are gone for the weekend right?" Casey asked breathlessly as they headed inside and Truman sat in her own recliner, much like Derek has._

_Truman turned on the TV and zoned out, "yeah." Probably thinking all she had come for was to watch some TV, make out after and go home like always._

_Casey stood waiting in the living room nervously, and Truman turned to look at her confused before she straightened and took her iPhone out of her purse and turned on soft music. A beat started to take place and she slowly moved her body to the seductive tune._

_Truman's eyes widened but his jaw dropped as soon as she removed her coat._

_Dancing her way to him, she closed his recliner and slowly slid her way up on his lap where she stopped once she straddled him. All nervousness gone, she smirked to herself slightly, feeling proud as she was the reason Truman looked as shocked, and as hunger as he did._

"_Do you realize what you're doing Casey?" Truman asked through lidded eyes as his hands settled tightly on her hips._

_Casey nodded and quickly went in for a kiss._

_It didn't take long for Truman's stupor to be gone as he gripped her hips and ground her against him._

_The rest of the night was a blur of hands and kisses, clothes flying in a frenzy._

_After all had been done, Casey kissed him goodbye after he drove her home. He was constantly talking about how good she was, and how turned on she made him and how it was the best graduation gift ever but Casey remained silent through it all. _

_It wasn't exactly how she envisioned losing her virginity, but at least she had played a big role in it. Unlike her ideal of how she'd have liked it to go down, how her prince charming would literally sweep her off her feet, and they'd lie and cuddle by the fire in the aftermath, and they'd be high school sweethearts well into their golden years, she was surprisingly satisfied. Instead, _she _took on her own role as Prince Charming, and _she_ was the one to initiate it… and although she knew they'd break up before college started, she was okay with it._

_Because it was unexpected, and it was wild and she even had to admit fun. She was an adult now after all, and if she wanted to experience an adult relationship in college before she met _the one_, she was ready for it now._

_With a kiss goodbye. They had broken up and he took it surprisingly well. She quietly opened the front door and crept up the stairs, her heels in her right hand and her jacket hanging loosely around her frame._

_It was a few hours past midnight and well past her curfew and she giggled as she opened her door to her darkened room and quietly closed the door resting her forehead on the wood in the dark. _

"_You're home late."_

_Casey gave a small shout and turned on the light, whirling around to find Derek lying in her bed with his head on his hand as he leaned on his elbow; turned to face her on his side. "Der-reck!" You nearly gave me a heart attack! What are you doing in my room hiding in the dark!"_

_Derek smirked and was about to say something, she was sure, was a smartass remark when his open mouth got slightly wider and his jaw slacked, his eyed wide and smirk gone. "What the _hell_ are you wearing?"_

_Casey flushed and closed the front of her coat, running a hand through her slightly tussled locks. Patting down her wild hair, she wondered if Derek knew she had sex from the obvious make-out hair. "Nothing, don't worry about it." She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "And get out of my room."_

_Derek stood up and gave her a once over causing her to blush again. "_Nothing_ seems about right, did you confuse one of Marti's dresses for your own, or are you into tiny mini skirts now?" He smirked._

_Casey frowned, a sudden defiance rising in her. She had just lost her virginity, she was going to college in few months. She felt more like a woman than she ever had before, and she was not going to play this game with Derek, she wasn't go to stammer like a little girl. She opened her coat all the way and let it fall to the floor around her ankles and placed her hands on her hips. "Do you honestly think Marti could wear _this_?"_

_If Derek's mouth had opened wider before, his jaw nearly dropped now as he eyed her up and down. She could tell he was having a hard time looking in her eyes and she watched as he shifted and looked away, staring at the ground as if it'd burn a hole right through it as he refused to look at her. "What's wrong Der? Cat finally got your tongue?" It was just so amusing. She had heard that when a girl starts having sex, she suddenly became more attractive and she wondered if it were true considering how Derek was reacting._

_Derek refused to look at her and spoke through gritted teeth. "Where were you?"_

_Casey gave a huff and sat down at her vanity.. "None of your business, _Mom_."_

"_I thought you were too tired to go out." Derek spat suddenly looking up at her facing her reflection since she was turned away from him, wiping off her make-up._

_She watched as his gaze traveled to her smeared lipstick and linger there before she was suddenly whirled around in her seat as he spun it to face her and placed his hands on the handles by his side and leaning close enough to her their noses nearly touched. "Went to see Truman, did you?"_

_Casey blushed deep red and looked away suddenly feeling self-conscious again as she crossed her arms, Derek's quick gaze that followed the movement down was not unnoticed and she felt wholly underdressed as she watched her stepbrother look at her chest before looking back up at her through half lidded eyes, his gaze dark as he pushed his knee between her legs. _

"_Did Casey finally get _lucky_." Derek asked in a low voice, his voice suddenly gruff as his breath brushed her face._

_Casey's face was a dark red, and before she could collect her thoughts to comment, Derek suddenly laughed and stood up and walked over to the door and opening it quickly. "Yeah right, like Casey would whore herself out to a guy who cheated on her."_

_Casey felt a sudden rage boil within her, "You're the one who got us back together!"_

_Derek didn't turn to look at her as he shrugged his shoulders, he looked a little tense. "It was only supposed to be for Prom, so I could go with Emily."_

"_Well, your plan worked better than you thought, because Truman and I are back together." Casey said with a huff, crossing her arms despite the fact that after tonight, it was a lie._

_Derek gave her one glance over his shoulders, "You told Emily you were going to dump him."_

_Casey's mouth opened in shock before she frowned. She didn't like the fact that Emily was telling Derek about her. "So what, you guys are talking about me now?"_

_Derek turned and leaned against the doorway. "So you ARE breaking up with him."_

_Casey looked away defeated. "We broke up tonight."_

_Derek's tense shoulders seemed to relax, she was no mind reader but it seemed like he thought just because they broke up means they didn't have sex and he looked relieved. She frowned, why would he care anyway?_

"_Yeah well, bought time. Besides, lots of fish in college right?" Derek didn't wait for an answer as he closed the door to her room and walked away._

As Casey finished her story she noticed Emily was grinning. "What?"

Emily shook her head and laughed. "Sounds like Derek was jealous."

"Ew, and shut up he was dating you at the time."

Emily shrugged, "Hey, you might not have seen it then being the virgin you were, but there's always been this weird sexual tension thing between you guys."

Casey rolled her eyes, "Please, not this again, I'm not a virgin now and I still don't see it."

"Speaking of not being a virgin, did you and Jesse ever get it on?"

Casey nodded distantly, "Yeah…"

Emily frowned, "What's wrong… I mean I thought you guys were solid. You were even going to skip again this year when he asked you to move in with him."

Casey sighed and sat down on her bed after she finished the last of the unpacking. "I have a confession to make…"

Emily nodded and waved her hand out dramatically. "Go on…"

Casey looked away, "You know how I gained weight over the summer when I went to my grandma's lodge?"

"Oh please, you were still skinny." Emily started but suddenly looked weary, "wait… does that mean?"

Casey nodded. "I didn't find out until I was already in New York… but I… miscarried…"

Emily's eyes softened, "Oh Casey… I'm so sorry… why didn't you tell?!"

Casey gave a small tired shrug. "You were pregnant and I didn't want to scare you, or take away from your special time. I mean you and Sheldon are the real deal, you got married and everything!"

Emily was picturing her and Casey with babies in their arms and a tear gathered at the corner of her eyes, it would have been so nice if they had had their kids close in age with each other… "Did Jesse know, did you ever tell Truman?"

"Jesse knew… I never told Truman… I figured there was no reason. We had broken up, and I lost the baby… so I didn't see why I should bother him with it… Jesse was there for me the whole time…" Casey looked away and absentmindedly brought a hand to her lean stomach.

Emily nodded and pictured Rebecca, she didn't know what she'd do if she had ever lost her little girl. Poor Casey… "So if it was all good with Jesse why'd you come back?"

Casey sighed, "I had a pregnancy scare."

Emily took Casey's hand, "Were you?"

Casey shook her head and squeezed her best friends hand. "No, but after that scare I realized I'm not ready to be a mom. I was devastated when I realized I was pregnant and had lost the baby, but I'm just not ready. I told you about how I wanted to be a little wild for once in my life, like everyone, even you, were in high school and if I had a baby now, I'd never be able to…"

Emily nodded. "So you left Jesse to live a little before getting too serious…"

Casey nodded her shoulders sagging as if she'd just released a heavy burden. And she had. "Yeah…"

Trying to lighten the mood Emily let go of her hand and nudged her shoulder with her own and winked. "Well, if you wanna live wild, you should go after Derek."

"What?" Casey gave a shout incredulously. "Are you out of your mind? He's my step brother, the family-"

"Family is not around. You're here alone with Derek Venturi at college, and he is not your brother, as you so often stated back in school, you share no DNA with him."

Casey rolled her eyes, "He's an ass Emily."

Emily smiled, "Exactly. You'll probably see him tonight at the hazing party and since you'll be dressed like a French Maid, you should go for it, after all, Beauty, you should do your duty and tame the Beast."

Casey rolled her eyes and threw her pillow at Emily, but suddenly remembered how he had looked at her in her black sparkling tube dress and how close her had gotten to her, his eyes half-lidded…

She was brought out of her memory as a pillow collided with her face.

* * *

This chapter was inspired by countryfan4life when I was having trouble on finding out where to go next with this fanfic. Hope you guys liked it!

Any ideas or suggestions are always welcome. Let me know if I'm doing alright, this isn't as easy as some of the other LWD writers make it look :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Life with Derek if I did, well, let's just leave it at that.

**Title: Decoded**

**Notes**: I wanted to thank everyone for the wonderful feedback! ADP is just an abbreviation of Alpha Delta Pi. I'm not sure if Queens has this Sorority or not, but I figured they did have Sorority's since it was mentioned Casey might join one during the ending of Futuritis. If anyone has any ideas, by all means share because I'm a little hung up at the moment and any suggestions are welcome :D

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"What do you want Tony…" Sheena asked tiredly, flipping her waist length bleached blond hair and smacking her lips as she chewed her gum. She was currently sitting at the bar, scoping out a few of the hockey guys as they walked in from the latest game, just as she knew they would. She smiled flirtatiously as she spotted her target.

"Still got the hotts for Derek?" Tony asked smirking, following her gaze.

She frowned when for once, Derek didn't smile back. "And? Still cock-blocking I see." She rolled her eyes and crossed her legs, her already indecent short red skirt rising up even more with the movement.

Tony rolled his eyes as she began to tap her ridiculously long nails against the counter. For once, he didn't remember what he saw in her until she turned around and he looked down her shirt. _Oh yeah… _shaking his head he stepped closer to her. "No, in fact, go for it. He's all yours."

She gave him a suspicious look. "Oh? Why the sudden change of heart, not that I'm complaining or anything…"

_Bitch._ "See that girl over there, notice how your little boy toy can't take his eyes off her?"

She turned to look at the girl sitting at one of the table with the Bain of her existence. The Alpha Delta Pi president, who had gotten her kicked out of her own Sorority and taken over her position, Cindy. She scowled. Taking a peak at Derek, she was glad for a moment his eyes weren't on the President, but the new girl.

She was tall, but not too tall, and her hair was straight, parted more to the side and as long as her hair. It was mainly brunette but was slightly frosted with pale blond on top with bright blue eyes. She wore a pair of skinny jeans and an off the shoulder cropped blue sweater with a white wife beater underneath. Hardly attractive by her tastes. She scuffed, she wasn't much of a challenge. "And?" She asked Tony with a bored tone and sipped her drink, her teeth playing with the straw as she focused her sights back on Derek.

"That's his ex, and apparently he's not over her. Looks like you've got competition."

Sheena didn't like his tone. She may pretend to be a ditz, but it was all apart of the game and she was just smart enough to know there was something else to all of this. She hadn't been with Tony for nearly two years for nothing. "Let me guess…" She started lowly, placing her hand on his arm softly, pleased when he removed his gaze from the freshmeat and brought it back to her with a snap of his neck. "You want her, but because you told Derek to back off me, the same rule applies and now, you can't have her."

He scowled for a second before he placed on a fake, overly sweet smile. "You read me well, no wonder I got tired of you."

She bristled and he smirked. "No, _hun_, I got rid of _you_."

He waved it off, "Sure, whatever." He started nonchalantly. "But, you're right. She's off limits, which is where you come in."

"I'm not helping you." She replied coolly, turning back to her drink but eyed the girl Derek's gaze kept flittering over to. The girl was in a bar and she was studying. Who does that?

"Sure you will, if you want Derek, and you do. You've been trying to get him since he first arrived at my Fraternity."

She scowled, "I don't try to get anyone, they come to me and he did come to me, the only problem was _you_."

"Never stopped you from sleazing around before." Tony sneered back at her.

She hopped off the stool and smirked up at him. "What can I say, the guy has a moral code and I like a challenge."

"Then how about we make it interesting…" Tony asked, leaning down till he was face to face with her, backing her up against the bar.

Her breath caught for a moment and her eyes fluttered. "A wager?"

"Sure, I bet you can't get Derek interested again within the next couple of months and rid him of his stupid male code morals… and for proof purposes of the wager, I don't mean _just _interested… and I'll need photos."

She tilted her head. "Kinky. And what do I get if I win?"

He smirked and shot a look at Casey. "More like, if you win I win but for the sake of the wager." He turned back to her and pulled her roughly against him and whispered into her ear. "Anything you want baby."

She liked the sound of that. "Do you think you can give me what I want?"

He looked at her, curious at her devious glint. "I can give you anything, just name it."

"Cindy Crooner out of Alpha Delta Pi." She spat.

He smirked and glanced at the pale blond sitting with Casey. It wouldn't be that hard, he could get the dirt. "I think I can arrange that, if you manage to pull it off."

She smirked right back. "Oh, I can pull it off alright."

"Then it's a deal?"

She pulled him in for a deep kiss, she heard a few whistles and her smirk turned inwards. "Then it's sealed."

He panted slightly as she began to walk away. "Just don't forget, even if you get him, you still belong to me."

She laughed as she walked away, hips swaying and knowing he was watching the movement. "Right back at you."

* * *

"You study too much." Cindy scuffed, chugging her beer.

Casey smirked at her over the rim of her book. "Yeah, well, I've got a lot of time to make up."

Cindy rolled her eyes, "It was your choice to go to New York to pursue a career in dancing, which again I don't understand why you bothered to come back considering you beat out Jesse in actually managing to make a name for yourself."

Casey had met Cindy briefly in New York and when she had found out Cindy was the President of the Sorority she wanted to attend she was reminded of what a small world it really was considering Jesse was Cindy's cousin. They hit it off really well and even after her relationship had ended with Jesse, they had managed to stay close which was surprising since Cindy was nearly the opposite of herself.

"I can always go back to dancing since as you so eloquently put it, I made a name for myself, but it's a shaky career to begin with and I'd prefer to have a back up if it doesn't pan out and that means I need an education."

Cindy opened her next beer and shrugged. "And that would mean you finally settled on a major?"

Casey blushed, "I'm still considering a few options." She replied flippantly. She was having a hard time committing. That was happening a lot to her lately…

"Yeah well, consider soon since you can't just take the general for long."

Casey glared at her and took a sip of her water indignantly.

"So, have you heard the latest gossip?" Cindy asked airily, trying to gage Casey's reaction.

Casey rolled her eyes, "No, but I'm sure like Emily, you're just dying to tell me."

"Of course, it's about you after all." She smirked when she say Casey still, laughing inwardly as the girl tried to play it off as indifference.

"Oh?" Casey started, acting like she was concentrating on her studies. "Already? I'm honored. I've only been attending for a week and I'm already this popular?"

"Princess, please, I'd hardly call you popular." Cindy chuckled and it made Casey stiffen slightly as she was once again aware of how much Cindy reminded her of a female version of Derek.

"I find that insulting, you know." Casey replied in an annoyed tone. "But, I'll forgive you… so, since I'm not popular and all, guess the gossip isn't juicy then, huh?"

Cindy tried to hide her smile as she took a sip. "Oh, you know, just that you're Derek's ex-girlfriend and he's still got the hotts for you."

Casey had been in the middle of sipping her own drink when she spit it out barely missing Cindy and glaring as the girl in question started laughing. "What the hell?"

"Calm down, geez, I didn't think you'd react this badly…" Cindy started, trying hard to stifle her laughter. "Okay, maybe I did but you were the one who was gun-ho on not letting anyone know you're related."

Casey wiped at the table, her face red from indignation and a little embarrassment as the other people in the bar began to look at them curiously. "We're not related, and seriously, how the hell did something that ridiculous get spread around?"

"Related by marriage, but according to popular belief that doesn't mean anything, you know, if you count the Brady Bunch, Clueless-"

"Shut up Cindy." Casey warned with gritted teeth but the blond ignored her.

"-Cruel Intentions… anyway, you'll never guess who started it."

Casey's eyes shot over to where she saw Derek and Sam eyeing them curiously and scowled as her eyes met with Derek's before she turned to scowl solely at her friends grinning face. "Who started it?"

Cindy had followed her line of sight and smirked. "Well, maybe it was you. You guys did look awfully cozy the other night against the stairway. I could practically cut the sexual tension with a bitter knife."

"We were not cozy, we were arguing."

Cindy laughed, "Hey, there's a fine line between sexual tension and arguing. I would know, it leads to some seriously fun-"

"Okay, that's enough alcohol for you." Casey growled, her face even more red as she snatched Cindy's beer and began to chug it.

Cindy chuckled. "I guess you'll need that, considering Derek was the one who really started the rumor."

Casey managed to not spit out the beer this time. Instead she finished it off and stood, her fists trembling. "I'll kill him."

Cindy could only laugh as she stood and followed her friend's warpath to where said person was standing on the other side of the bar.

* * *

**Hope you liked, lemme know what you think!**


End file.
